The Root of All Rage
| author = Christian Humberg, Bernd Perplies | publisher = Cross Cult | format = paperback, ebook | published = August 2016 | pages = 450 | ISBN = | date = 18 November - 25 November, 2385 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} The Root of All Rage (German Der Ursprung allen Zorns (The Origin of Every Wrath)) is a Star Trek: Prometheus novel co-written by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies, released in August 2016. Description :Im Lembatta-Cluster, einer unheimlichen Raumregion am Rand der Föderation, wächst ein gefährliches Übel heran: Fanatische Anhänger der „Harmonie der Sphären“, die sich selbst die Reinigende Flamme nennen, rufen zum allumfassenden Krieg gegen die verderbten Reiche des Alpha- und des Beta-Quadranten auf. Der krankhaften Expansionslust der Menschen, Klingonen und anderen Völker muss Einhalt geboten werden – mit allen Mitteln. :Verzweifelt versucht die Mannschaft der U.S.S. Prometheus diese diplomatische und militärische Krise beizulegen. Dabei kämpfen Captain Richard Adams und seine Leute nicht nur mit den feindseligen Renao, sondern auch mit kriegslüsternen Klingonen, allen voran dem ruhmsüchtigen Captain der I.K.S. Bortas, dem einstigen Flaggschiff des verstorbenen Kanzlers Gowron, das der Hohe Rat ausgesandt hat, um das Problem auf die harte Tour zu lösen. English version: :A dangerous evil is flourishing in the Alpha Quadrant. In the Lembatta Cluster, a curious region of space, fanatics who call themselves the Purifying Flame are trying to start a galactic war, and the warlike Klingons are baying for blood. The Federation have sent the ''U.S.S. Prometheus to settle the crisis, and the crew must contend with both the hostile Renao: the secretive inhabitants of the cluster, and the Klingon captain of the I.K.S. Bortas, who is desperate for war.'' Summary The Prometheus and the Bortas' mission to find the source of the Purifying Flame continues to be tense, with Klingon Captain Kromm continuing to favour more brutal methods and several of the Starfleet personnel displaying prejudice towards Renao crewmember Jassat ak Namur. Tension is further heightened by the discovery that the two Purifying Flame sympathisers who supposedly died under interrogation are actually alive and being further tortured by Kromm for his own amusement. There is also increasing evidence that the Renao, and others in the Lembatta Cluster, are being affected by a previously unknown form of radiation that heightens aggression. A further Purifying Flame attack on the Klingon mining colony and observation post on Korinar increases tension and prompts Martok to order a Klingon fleet to invade the cluster. Kromm tries to use this as a pretext to attack a Renao planet but ends up in a stand-off with the Prometheus. Worf convinces Martok to wait 100 hours for investigations to continue. On Earth, Lwaxana Troi has her staff research the cluster and suspects a connection with the disappearance of the a century earlier. A new scanning method developed by Prometheus communication officer Paul Winter tracks down the Valiant's log buoy, which indicates the crew killed each other in a fit of paranoia and insanity. Purifying Flame members keep referring to Iad, the legendary home world of the Renao that they were supposedly transplanted from 10,000 years earlier to save them from the Son of the Ancient Reds. The Prometheus and Bortas track a world hidden from sensors by the radiation and Spock begins to suspect a relationship with the Beta XII-A entity that two crews previously encountered. A scan of the surface shows the wreck of the Valiant and Adams suspects its crash released the entity imprisoned there. References Characters ; :Richard Adams • Geron Barai • Alvar Bhansali • Ricat Na Bukh • Maddy Calloway • Sarita Carson • Dominik Cenia • Chell • Mikyung Chu • Isabelle Courmont • • Gliv • Aahi Gupta • Bjorn Jansen • Jenna Winona Kirk • • Mendon • • Jassat ak Namur • Roaas • Simanek • Tabor Resk • • Shantherin th'Talias • Lenissa zh'Thiin • Goran Tol • Trik • Robert Vogel • Wilorin • Paul Winter Massimo Ciarese • Da Silva • Lersch • Alex Meyer • • Gordon Schneider • T'Shanik • Peshtal-Ynri ; : Mark Edwards • Melissa Green • Jeremy Haden • Linda Nozawa • Peter Schwartz ; :Leonard James Akaar • Jean-Luc Picard • • Worf Karen Adams • Rhea Adams • Beverly Crusher • Rachel Garrett • James T. Kirk • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Ian Andrew Troi ; :Drax • K'aybrok • • Koddoth • Kromm, son of Kaath • L'emka • M'puq • Nuk • Raspin • Rooth ; :Akbas • Lursk ; :Bak • Britok, son of Graak • Grotek, son of Braktal • K'mtok • Korrt • Lurnga, daughter of Lapsok • Martok Azetbur • Chang • Dorrek • Gorkon • Gowron • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kang • Klag • Koloth • Kor • Lapsok ; :Golaah ak Banuk • Evyyk ak Busal • Khey • Hachtoo ak Laban • Moadas ak Lavoor • Bosdhaar ak Mamuh • Oba • Kumaah ak Partam • Barrah ak Samooh • Kumseeh ak Yafor • Alai ak Yldrou Goraal ak Behrunn • Joruul ak Bhedal • ak Bradul • Yilaah ak Brekuul • ak Daneel • Shamar ak Mousal ; :Jerome • Kyll • Mathieu • Emmeline Mokhtari • • Alexander Rozhenko • • Spock • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Lwaxana Troi • Zoona (*) • 0 • Dante Alighieri • Apollo • Jonathan Archer • Nanietta Bacco • Baras Rodirya (Ishan Anjar) • Fek'lhr • Flint • Gorgon • Homn • Jeyal • David Marcus • Odo • Maurice Picard • René Picard • Robert Picard • Q • Shinzon • Khan Noonien Singh • Son of the Ancient Reds • Trelane • V'Ger • Kenneth Wescott • White Guardian Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • (Vor'cha-class) • ferry • ( ) • • Kraanal • • (Bird-of-prey) • ( ) • (attack fighter) Barge of the Dead • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • (Miranda-class) • runabout • Scimitar • transport • (Constitution-class) • ( ) Locations :Beta Quadrant • Bharatrum (Bosoon) • Earth (California (San Francisco (Golden Gate Bridge • Starfleet Headquarters) • France (La Barre (Château Picard) • Paris (Eiffel Tower • Notre Dame • Palais de la Concorde (Wescott room) • Place de la Concorde)) • Ognon River • Pacific Ocean • Seine River) • Iad/LC-13 II • Korinar Prime • Korinar system • Lembatta Cluster • Qo'noS (First City) • radiation zone • Souhla/LC-13 • Xhehenem (Bunhao • Kharanto • Sebelleb • Xitaal) Acria • Aldebaran III • Alpha Quadrant • Andor • Atlantis • Aoul/LC-4 • Bassen Rift • Beta XII-A • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Capella IV • Cardassia Prime • Catoumni • Cestus III • Cheron • • Delta Teka • Deneva • dockyard • Gamma Quadrant • Genesis Planet • Gre'thor • Internment Camp 371 • Kataan • Khitomer • LC-19 • LC-20 • LC-21 • Lhoeel • Meezan IV • Munjeb II • Mutara Nebula • Onferin (Auroun) • Qo'noS (Quin'lat) • Raknal V • Regulus • River Styx • Romulus • Rura Penthe • shipyard • Sigma Erandi • space station • Starbase 91 • Starbase 133 • Sto-vo-kor • Sumiko V • Tellar Prime • Tika IV (Tika IV-B/qung) • transport route • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Caitian • Capellan • Deltan • Human (Asian • Denevan • French • German • Korean • Sudanese) • Klingon • Rantal • Renao • Tellarite • Triexian • Trill • Vulcan Australopithecine • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Iconian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Kostolainian • Nausicaan • Orion • Q (species) • Romulan • Shedai • Tavnian • Tholian • Tkon States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Security Council • Harmony of Spheres • House of Konjah • House of Kruge • House of Martok • House of Tor'ash • Klingon 9th Fleet • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Purifying Flame • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Klingon 5th Fleet • Q Continuum • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Tholian Assembly • Tkon Empire • Typhon Pact Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • algae-caresser • ambassador • analyst • bartender • bekk • botanist • cadet • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • communications officer • conn officer • councilor • counselor • custodian • Dahar Master • demagogue • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • fanatic • farmer • farmhand • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • ferryman • first officer • fleet admiral • foreman • garçon • general • gunner • holoartist • informant • investigator • jeghpu'wI' • Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medtech • Minister for Industry and Research • missionary • musician • nurse • pilot • portrait painter • politician • preacher • President of the Home Spheres • President of the United Federation of Planets • prison guard • quartermaster • rear admiral • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • spy • strategist • technician • terrorist • transporter chief • valet • veteran • watch officer • xenobiologist • yeoman Science and technology :ablative armor • adaptive polarizer • agriculture • airlock • antennae • arcology • asteroid • astrophysics • automated deflector filter • bilateral fissure • bioneural gel pack • blood • carotid artery • chlorine • Class M • combadge • commode • communicator • computer • computer terminal • data packet • deflector shield • deuterium-fusion • disruptor • disruptor cannon • disruptor gun barrel • elevator • Emergency Medical Hologram • EPS conduit • fever • frequency • gas giant • genetic engineering • Guardian of Forever • holodisplay • holoemitter • holographic model • holoplug • holoscreen • hypospray • hytritium • impulse drive • irrigation • isolinear rod • jamming signal • lamp • log buoy • Mark-XII phaser array • melenex • meteoroid • multi-vector assault mode • padd • painstik • pelvis • phaser • planet • plastisteel • polaron radiation • quantum torpedo launcher • replicator • respirator • rotor • scanner • schematic animation • sedative • sensor • sensor array • shield bubble • shield modulator • solar-jump drive • solar power • star • statistics • subspace relay • supernova • tachyon radiation • telepathy • tetryon radiation • thruster • tractor beam • TRAFA • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder • universal translator • warp core • warp drive • xenobiology Other references :7614 BCE • 2260 • 2266 • 2325 • 2332 • 2370 • 2375 • 2377 • algae growth station • algae rope • algae store • Andorian ale • anisette • annex • antecourt • apron • armor • arrondissement • Bajoran cocktail • basement • basuudh • bat'leth • Battle of Betazed • Battle of the Mutara Nebula • bell • bench • black market • blanket • bloodwine • bon mot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • brasserie • bread • brig • Broiche bread • café • candle • cane • cassock • chain • cheese • cherry • clothing • cobblestone • coffee • colossi • crate • crop • d'k tahg • democracy • desert • diplomacy • Dominion War • dress • duty shift • fan • farmstead • firewine • first contact • fish juice • flagship • flat • • French language • gagh • • grain silo • grape • grapevine • Griklak • Griklak hive • Ha'DIbaH • handkerchief • hangar • harbor • harvest season • high-heeled shoe • Hippocratic Oath • Holy Rings of Betazed • hotel • Iad’s Awakening • Inferno • Jeffries tube • jewelry • jumja • klongat • knife • Kuruul • laboratory • lake • lectern • ley • mattress • meditation • Middle Ages • mining colony • ochar • pasture • pepper • perek • perennial • pier • plowing stick • pole • politics • pont • power plant • primary hull • production line • pruning knife • racism • Raid on San Francisco • red alert • red wine • Regova egg • restraints • river • robe • Ruch • Sacred Chalice of Rixx • salt • sash • Saurian brandy • secondary hull • shotgun • Sigma 9 clearance • skull stew • spaceport • star chart • Starboard 8 • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • statue • Stellar cartography department • storage • sword • syntheho • targ • tarpaulin • tavern • tea • Temple of Sphere Harmony • tent • terrace ª terrorism • tlhIngan Hol • torture • tribble • tuber • vineyard • warnog • warship • water production plant • water reservoir • wax • wedding • well • whiskey • wood • workshop • worm • xenophobia • yalach • yellow alert • yobbcha • Zan Pereculi Appendices Related stories Connections Images USS Prometheus 02.jpg|USS Prometheus. IKS Bortas Prom.jpg|IKS Bortas External links * de:Der Ursprung allen Zorns Category:Books Category:PROM novels